onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mugiwara-Piratenbande und Silvers Rayleigh gegen Sentōmaru, PX-1, Borsalino und Bartholomew Kuma
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Mugiwara-Piratenbande und Silvers Rayleigh gegen Sentōmaru, PX-1, Borsalino und Bartholomew Kuma ereignete sich auf dem Sabaody-Archipel bei Grove 12. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Als Luffy den Tenryūbito Charlos-sei attackiert, kommen sofort Admiral Kizaru sowie etliche Marinesoldaten und einige Pacifista auf das Archipel. Nachdem die Piraten sich durch die Blockade der Marine gekämpft haben, trennen sich die drei anwesenden Banden. Die Mugiwara-Piraten bekommen es jedoch nach einem kurzen Abstecher bei Shakuyaku mit PX-4 zu tun. Diesen konnten sie nach einem harten Kampf bewzingen, sahen sich dann jedoch einem wesentlich härteren Kampf gegenüber. Auseinandersetzung Noch während die Mugiwara-Piraten dabei sind sich auszuruhen, erscheint plötzlich Sentōmaru mit dem Pacifista PX-1. Groß ist der Schock bei den erschöpften Piraten, die das alles noch nicht begreifen können. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch befehlt Sentōmaru dem Cyborg, er solle angreifen, was er auch mit einem Lichtstrahl tut. Luffy, Zoro und Sanji merken, dass sie in ihrem Zustand niemals gewinnen können, weswegen sie sich in Dreiergruppen aufteilen und eine Flucht starten. Dabei schnappt sich Luffy Robin und Chopper, während Sanji Nami und Franky nimmt. Zoro flieht mit Brook und Usopp, der seinen Gegnern mit Hissatsu Chōkemuri Boshi die Sicht nimmt. PX-1 bleibt jedoch unbeeindruckt und zerstört die Brücke vor Sanjs Gruppe. Anschließend springt er zu ihnen und greift an, aber Luffy hört nur die Explosion. Währenddessen steht auch schon Sentōmaru vor ihm, der ihm sagt, dass Luffy sich lieber um sich selbst sorgen sollte. Der Strohhut will ihn mit der Gomu Gomu no Gatling aus dem Weg räumen, doch der Leibwächter stößt ihn einfach zurück. Luffy sei zwar recht stark, allerdings meint Sentōmaru, dass seine Verteidigung Weltklasse sei und rammt ihn danach mit Ashigara Dokkoi in die Trümmer. Der Pirat liegt mit Schmerzen am Boden und versteht gar nicht, wieso ihm dieser Schlag denn schaden konnte. Bei Zoros Gruppe gibt es jedoch viel größere Probleme: Kizaru ist erschienen und durchbohrte den Piratenjäger mit einem Lichtstrahl. Anschließend will er ihn mit einem seiner Lichttritte endgültig töten, was Brook und Usopp verzweifelt verhindern wollen. Mit Veinte Fleurs kann Robin ihn nur ein kleines Stück fortbewegen, da sich Kizaru auf Zoro stellt. Als alles verloren scheint, mischt sich Silvers Rayleigh ein und tritt gegen das Bein des Admirals, sodass der Angriff ins Leere geht. Luffy schreit sie sofort an, dass sie die Chance zur Flucht nutzen sollen. Franky will ihnen etwas Zeit verschaffen und nutzt seine letzten Colareserven, um den Pacifista mit Coup de Vent wegzuschießen. Dann rennen sie los und bedanken sich dabei bei dem ehemaligem Piraten. Mit Yata no Kagami will der Admiral Zoros Gruppe verfolgen, doch Rayleigh geht mit seinem Schwert dazwischen. Auch wenn er es seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzte, dem Admiral kann er damit jedoch trotz seiner Logia-Kräfte eine kleine Schnittwunde im Gesicht verpassen. Er reagiert, indem er sich mit Ama no Murakumo ein Lichtschwert erschafft, mit dem er gegen den „Dunklen König“ kämpft. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, gegen eine Legende kämpfen zu müssen, aber Rayleigh sagt ihm, dass Überraschungen einfach zum Leben gehören. Sentōmaru erkennt, wie verletzt Zoro ist, der von Usopp getragen wird und schickt ihm PX-1 hinterher. Sanji bemerkt, was dort vor sich geht und will Usopp und Brook unterstützen, weswegen Franky nun alleine auf Nami acht geben soll. Brook weiß aber nicht, dass Sanji kommt und will seine Partner schützen, indem er die Maschine ganz alleine aufhält. Er holt zum Schlag aus, wird aber im selben Moment von einem Lichtstrahl besiegt. Bevor jedoch auch die beiden anderen Mugiwara-Piraten dieses Schicksal erleiden, ist Sanji auch schon da und tritt den Pacifista mit Diable Jambe zu Boden. Da er sich aber heute schon überantrengt hatte, spürt er plötzlich unglaubliche Schmerzen im Bein und fällt zu Boden. Kurz darauf schießt PX-1 erneut mit seinen Lichtstrahlen. Monkey D. Luffy ist weiterhin auf der Flucht vor Sentōmaru, der sich so überlegen fühlt, dass er nicht einmal seine Axt einsetzen will. Ihm reicht es auch schon, den Strohhut mit einer weiteren Ashigara Dokkoi in den Boden zu rammen. Währendessen wird Sanji ein Lichtstrahl durch den Oberkörper gejagt und auch Usopps Schulter wird durchbohrt. Chopper verzweifelt und weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll. Robin versucht ihn zwar noch aufzuhalten, doch er nimmt nun den dritten Rumbleball innerhalb von sechs Stunden. Den ersten nahm er während des Kampfes mit der Marine und den zweiten gegen PX-4, sodass er nunmehr zu einem riesigen Monster mutiert. Anschließend attackiert er Sentōmaru, der jedoch ausweichen kann. PX-1 will nun Schluss mit Sanji, Zoro und Brook machen. Auch Usopp gelingt es nicht, wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Im letzten Moment erscheint jedoch Bartholomew Kuma, der dem Pacifista befiehlt den Angriff abzubrechen. Zoro rappelt sich auf und erkennt sofort, dass dieser Kuma der Echte ist. Nach der Frage, wohin der Schwertkämpfer denn gerne reisen würde, lässt ihn der Shichibukai auch schon verschwinden. Der Kampf tobt um den verschwundenen Zoro herum weiter: Rayleigh und Kizaru liefern sich immer noch einen ausgeglichenen Schwertkampf und Chopper prügelt weiter auf den immer ausweichenden Sentōmaru ein. In Usopp kommt nun die Wut hoch und er will wissen, was Kuma mit Zoro gemacht hat. Dabei sammelt PX-1 hinter ihm schon Energie für einem Lichtstrahl. Kurz bevor er diesen auf Usopp feuern kann, ist er auch schon durch Kumas Tatzen verschwunden. Luffy ruft nun über das Schlachtfeld, dass alle so schnell fliehen sollen wie sie können, solange nur eine Person verschwunden ist, können sie ihn wiederfinden. Kuma macht jedoch einfach weiter: Usopp und Sanji sollen seine nächsten Ziele sein, doch Brook wirft sich davor und wird an ihrer Stelle auf Reisen geschickt. Sanji kann nicht begreifen, wieso das alles passiert. Er wirft Usopp zu Boden und befiehlt im zu fliehen, er selbst will kämpfen. Sein Kick wird jedoch einfach reflektiert und er davongeschleudert. Bartholomew bewegt sich nun auf Usopp zu, der ihn mit mehreren Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi aufhalten will. Dank seines Cyborg-Körpers nimmt er jedoch keinen Schaden und auch die Tatsache, dass er durch die Explosionen etwas zurückgedrückt wird, hält ihn nicht auf Usopp ebenfalls wegzuschleudern. Genauso ergeht es wenige Sekunden später den angreifenden Sanji. Als Nächstes erscheint Kuma neben Rayleigh und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser erwidert nur, ob er ihm den Glauben schenken könne. Kuma antwortet, dass er selbst dabei seine Zweifel hat und ignoriert auch Kizarus Nachfragen. Luffy sieht nun rot vor Wut und ist nicht mehr zu bremsen: Er aktiviert Gear 2. Kuma ignoriert ihn jedoch und erscheint vor Nami und Franky. Letzterer will sich mit einer Strong Right durchschlagen, doch der Körper des Shichibukai ist einfach zu hart. Luffy versucht ihm mit Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch der Angriff wird per Tatze abgelenkt. Anschließend springt er heran und versucht es mit einem weiteren Schlag, doch er wird einfach zurückgeworfen. Kurz darauf sind auch schon Nami und Franky verschwunden. Luffy stürmt nocheinmal wutentbrannt auf Kuma, doch auch diesem Angriff weicht er aus und lässt Chopper und Robin verschwinden. Dann läuft er zu dem weinenden Luffy und sagt ihm, dass sie sich niemals wieder sehen werden. Danach schleudert er auch Luffy fort. Sanji tritt PX-1.jpg|Sanji tritt den Pacifista mit Diable Jambe zu Boden. Silvers Rayleigh bekämpft Kizaru.jpg|Die Legende und der Admiral kämpfen. Chopper kämpft in der Monsterform.jpg|Chopper setzt vergeblich seine ganze Kraft ein. Zoro wird von Kuma weggeschleudert.jpg|Zoro verschwindet durch Kumas Teufelskraft. Strong Right.jpg|Franky versucht an Kuma vorbei zu kommen. Kuma blockt Luffys Schlag.jpg|Auch Luffy ist ihm nicht gewachsen. Nachwirkungen Die Mugiwara-Piraten werden von Kuma über weite Teile des East- und Southblue, sowie die Grandline und die Sorajima verstreut. Die Thousand Sunny wurde von den Jinsei Barairo Riders gesichert, während Charlia-gū ihre Rache schwört. Jeder musste auf sich allein gestellt versuchen zu überleben. Luffy landete auf Amazon Lily, der Heimat der Kuja und der Shichibukai Boa Hancock, von wo aus er einen Angriff auf Impel Down starten sollte, der die gesamte Marine schockierte. Luffys Navigatorin verschlägt es auf die Wolkeninsel Weatheria, Franky gerät auf die Winterinsel Fuyujima, dem Geburtsort von Doktor Vegapunk, während Sanji in seiner persönlichen Hölle auf Momoiro Island landet, dem Kambakka-Königreich. Usopp lernt auf dem Boin-Archipel den Scharfschützen Hercules kennen und sieht sich eine Heerschaar von menschenfressenden Insekten und Pflanzen ausgesetzt, während Brook auf der Insel Namakura landet und dort als Gesandter Satans empfangen wird. Robin gerät im Tequila Wolf, einem wandernden Königreich, das seit mehreren Jahrhunderten an einer gewaltigen Brücke baut, in Gefangenschaft. Chopper landet auf der Insel Takarajima. Zoro wird von Kuma zu Peronas Traumort geschickt, der Insel Kuraigana. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Mugiwara-Piratenbande und Freunde :Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Silvers Rayleigh ;Marine :Sentōmaru, PX-1, Kizaru ;Ōka Shichibukai :Bartholomew Kuma Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Monkey D. Luffy :Gomu Gomu no Gatling, Gear 2 (Kampfmodus), Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol ;Sanji :Diable Jambe ;Usopp :Hissatsu Chōkemuri Boshi, Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi ;Nico Robin :Veinte Fleurs ;Franky :Coup de Vent, Strong Right ;Sentōmaru :Ashigara DokkoiErsteinatz ;Kizaru :Yata no Kagami, Ama no Murakumo Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Nami Kategorie:Usopp Kategorie:Sanji Kategorie:Tony Tony Chopper Kategorie:Nico Robin Kategorie:Franky Kategorie:Brook Kategorie:Mugiwara-Piratenbande Kategorie:Silvers Rayleigh Kategorie:Sentōmaru Kategorie:PX-1 Kategorie:Borsalino Kategorie:Bartholomew Kuma Kategorie:Gruppenkampf